Scherbenhaufen
by Yuna200
Summary: Nun steh ich hier fast drei Jahre nach dem ich einfach Verschwunden war, an dem Grab meiner Tochter Sophie, verlassen von dem Mann, den ich liebe. Mein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen und nun gehe ich zurück in meine Welt, denn hier hält mich nichts mehr.
1. Prolog

Mein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen

Prolog

Es ist nun fast Drei Jahre her, dass ich einfach verschwunden bin.

Klammheimlich, ich habe mich nicht mal von meinen Freunden verabschiedet.

Kurz Nach meinem Abschluss glaubten alle es läuft doch so toll, aber als ich am Debütantinnen-Ball nicht auftauchte, wussten zumindest meine Freunde, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Ich bin mir sicher sie suchten mich, doch dort wo ich hin gegangen war, da suchten sie sicher nicht nach mir.

Ich verließ die mir so vertraute Zauberwelt und ging in die mir fremde Muggelwelt.

Es war nicht gerade leicht, dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber mit Hilfe meiner großen Liebe, schaffte ich es doch. Keine sieben Monate, nach dem ich verschwunden war, kam meine Tochter Sophie auf die Welt, sie war der Grund warum, ich gegangen war.  
Alles lief so gut, wir suchten uns ein Haus und sprachen übers Heiraten, doch was dann passierte brach mein Weltbild entzwei.

Nun steh ich hier fast drei Jahre nach dem ich einfach Verschwunden war, an dem Grab meiner Tochter Sophie, verlassen von dem Mann, den ich liebe.

Mein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen und nun gehe ich zurück in meine Welt, denn hier hält mich nichts mehr.

Doch ich will es euch die Geschichte erzählen. Begleitet mich von meiner Flucht, bis zu meiner Rückkehr und drüber hinaus.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Endlich ich habe meinen Abschluss, es ist schon komisch, das ich meine Jungs nicht mehr tagtäglich sehen werde.

Aber wir wohnen ja nicht so weit auseinander, also wird das nicht so schlimm.

„Pansy", hör ich Draco schreien, ich dreh mich zu ihm um und lächel , habe ich schon erwähnt das mir gar nicht nach Lächeln ist? Nein dann sag ich es doch mal, den ich befürchte ich habe eine große Dummheit gemacht. Genaueres erfahren wir denk ich später bei Pomfrey, bei der ich mich angemeldet habe.

„Ich komme", ruf ich Draco zu und laufe auf ihn und Blaise zu, die mich grinsend und sichtlich gut gelaunt empfangen.

„Und morgen ist Abreise, ich kann's noch gar nicht glauben, das wir es hinter uns haben", ereifert Blaise, ja es war toll es war vorbei und es war traurig.

„Und morgen Abend ist schon der Ball, weißt du mit wem du ihn eröffnest?", Draco sieht mich fragend an, ich hatte noch kein Plan.

„Wer von euch Schneller ist würde ich sagen", ich dreh mich zu beiden um da ich ein stück vorgelaufen bin.

„Also ist es dir eigentlich Egal richtig?", Blaise sah mich fragend an.

„So ist es. Jungs ich muss noch mal schnell weg, sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?", ich sehe zu ihnen, sie nicken einstimmig und schon war ich verschwunden.

Die Jungs sahen mir verwundert hinterher, aber sie kannten mich doch so gut um zu wissen, das ich immer erst alles in der letzten Sekunde mache.

So Unrecht hatten sie nicht, ich weiß es eigentlich schon aber ich schieb es schon lange vor mich her.

Ich betretet den Krankenflügel, Madam Pomfrey wartet auf mich, sie lächelt mich gütig an kann die bitte aufhören zu lächeln?

„Miss Parkinson, komm sie doch in den Behandlungsraum bitte", sie ging vor und ich folgte brav.

Meine Grund warum ich hier war, den kannte sie schon sie sollte ihn nur bestätigen.

Ich lege mich also auf die Liege und warte.

Sie schwenkt ihren Stab über mir rum und nuschelt irgendwas irgendwie unheimlich.

„Ich muss ihn mitteilen das ihrer Vermutung richtig war, sie sind ende des Dritten Monats.

Also auch zu spät um sich dagegen zu entscheiden", sie dreht sich von mir weg und fängt an eine Heft auszufüllen.

Oh nein ich bin also wirklich, aber es war doch nur einmal, ein Ausrutscher auf einer Party.

Während ich noch mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt war, drückte sie mir dieses Heft in die Hand, verwirrt sah ich zu ihr auf und sie lächelt schon wieder, kann ihr bitte mal einer rein Hauen. Ich finde das nicht zum lächeln, meine Leben ist versaut und das durch eine Muggel.

„Das ist ihr Mutterpass sie müssen ihn immer bei sich tragen. Ich wünsch ihnen viel Glück", damit gab sie mir die Hand und verschwand.

Wie in Trance, verlies ich die Station. Glück oh ja ich brauchte mehr als Glück, um hier heil raus zu kommen.

Ich laufe auf den Astronomieturm, sehe der Sonne beim untergehen zu, oh ja es war mein Untergang.

Ich hatte also zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder bring ich Schande über meine Familie und werde verstoßen oder ich verschwinde noch vor dem Ball.

Die Zweite Möglichkeit gefällt mir wesendlich besser, ob ich zu Lukas könnte, wir haben uns nach der Party noch einige male, getroffen. Er ist der Vater ich sollte es versuchen.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und ich hatte eine Entschluss gefasst ich würde noch heute Nacht verschwinden.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, ein letztes Mal will ich den Abend mit meinen Freunden verbringen und das waren einige.

Draco und Blaise sind meine Besten Freunde, aber da gibt es auch noch Theo, Vincent und Gregorie, auf die ich mich immer Verlassen konnte.

Keine Freundin ihr seht richtig, nein mit denen bin ich nie besonders gut ausgekommen.

Am Tisch saßen die 5 Schon und in der Mitte war wie immer ein Platz leer, der für mich bestimmt war. Der Gedanke das einer von ihnen, mein Mann werden sollte, war jetzt so lächerlich in an betracht der Tatsache, das ich mich von einem Muggel hab Schwängern lassen. Ob ich je erfahren werde, wenn von ihnen meine Eltern erwählt haben.

Aber all das ist nun egal, ich schlendere auf die Fünf zu und setzt mich an meine Platz.

Ich setzt meine Maske auf, ich bin Glücklich, esse eine Kleinigkeit, das sollte ich nun regelmäßig tun.

Ich hören ihn zu wie sie von ihrer Reisen erzählen die jeder von ihnen machen will, bevor der Ernst des Lebens beginnt. Habe ich schon erwähnt dass meines Leider viel zu früh beginnt?

Ja ich glaub das hatten wir schon.

Zu Sechst machen wir uns nun auf den Weg zum See, ein letztes Mal setzen wir uns dort hin und redeten über unsere Zeit hier an der Schule.

Ich sehe jeden an versuche mir jedes Detail einzuprägen, denn ich weiß das ich sie sehr lange nicht wieder sehen werde.

„Alles klar Pansy, du bist so abwesend", stumpt Draco mich an, ich sehe zu ihm und nuschel das ich etwas Müde bin, was nicht mal gelogen ist, das bin ich im Moment immer.

Draco hebt seine Arm einladen und ich kuschel mich noch ein letztes Mal an ihn

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss einfach die Näher meiner Freunde, es war nichts ungewöhnliches das ich bei irgendeinem von den 5 im Arm lag, es war total normal.

Die Jungs spielten noch ne Runde Schach und ich verschwand schnell in mein Zimmer, gepackt war ja schon alles ich verkleinere alles und lass es in der Jackentasche verschwinden.

Ich geh auf meine Jungs zu lächel sie an und sage das ich noch mal an die Luft will, gleich wollen sie mich begleiten, doch ich mache ihnen verständlich das ich auch mal allein sein muss. Ich dreh mich noch mal um winke ihnen und dann schließt sich die Tür.

Ich laufe durch den Kerker, durchschreite ein letztes Mal die Große Tür, hallte auf das Tor zu, durch das ich schlüpfe und dann Apperiere ich.

Ich tauche in einer Muggelgegen wieder auf, ich ging direkt auf das Lokal zu, das Lukas Eltern gehört.

Ich war schon oft da, seine Mutter begrüßt mich freundlich und ruft Lukas herbei.

Jetzt kam also die Stunde der Wahrheit.

„Pansy", Lukas zog mich in seine Arme und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, ich lächel etwas gequält.

„Ist alle Inordnung du solltest doch noch in der Schule sein oder?", er musterte mich und ich nickte nur.

„Könne wir das wo anders besprechen?", ich sehe ihn bittend an und er führt mich sogleich in seine Wohnung über dem Lokal.

Ich setzt mich auf die Couch und warte das er sich auch endlich setzt.

„Also was machst du hier wenn du noch bis morgen in der Schule sein sollst?", er setzt sich endlich neben mich.

„Ich bin weg gelaufen", ich sehe zu ihm und kann in seinem Gesicht lesen das er auch wissen will wieso.

„Lukas ich bin Schwanger ende dritten Monat", ich sah wieder zu ihm und konnte fast schon sehen wie er zählte, vielleicht kam er selber auf die Antwort.

„Du… Ich.. Wir bekommen ein Baby?", er sah fragend zu mir , wow hab nicht gedacht das er so schnell rafft um was es hier geht.

„Ja so ist es wohl, ich habe dir doch erzählt, das ich aus einer Adels Familie komme. Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten, Verstoßen zu werden oder direkt verschwinden", ich sah traurig zu ihm, er kannte die Pansy, die sie all die Jahre war nicht.

„Das heißt du bist direkt zu mir gekommen?", er sah fragend zu ihr, er musste das erst mal verarbeiten.

„Ja so sieht's aus, kann ich bei dir bleiben bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben?", schüchtern sah ich zu ihm, es war seine Welt und ich hatte hier nichts, ich war auf ihn angewiesen.

„Natürlich bleibst du, wir müssen keine Weg finden. Wir werden uns besser kennen lernen. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Oh man ich werde Vater", damit verschwand er und ich saß allein hier.

Ich hatte so klug wie ich war, mein Gepäck vergrößert und es draußen stehen lassen.

Kurz nach dem er verschwunden war kam er auch schon wieder samt meines Gepäcks.

„Wo soll ich schlafen?", ich sah ihm zu wie er das Gepäck in sein Schlafzimmer schleppt.

„Wir haben schon öfters das Bett geteilt, wenn es dich nicht stört?", er sah mich fragend an, um Merlins willen ich bin ja froh das ich bei ihm bleiben kann.

„Nein stört mich nicht, was wirst du deinen Eltern sagen?", er packte gerade den Koffer auf sein, nein jetzt unser Bett.

„Ich habe ihnen schon so viel Erzählt, sie mögen dich. Ich hab ihnen beim vorbei gehen eben zugerufen das sie Großeltern werden und das meine Freundin einzieht", er sah mich grinsend an, ich fand das nicht witzig.

„Und dann?", ich sah mit großen Augen zu ihm.

„Und dann hat meine Mutter geweint und gesagt das ich ihr endlich ihren Wunsch erfühle."

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähne das Lukas schon 25 ist, ich bin ja gerade 18 geworden.

Abends saßen wir gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern am Tisch.

„Ich freu mich ja so sehr für euch zwei", sagte seine Mutter Freudestrahlend, ich kann ihr ansehen das sie es wirklich so meint.

„Danke Frau Süssmann", antworte ich höfflich.

„Na nicht doch Pansy, ich bin Jane und das ist mein Mann Luke, du gehörst nun zu Familie", sagt Jane freundlich.

Ich gehörte zu Familie, meine habe ich gerade verlassen sie haben wohl noch nicht entdeckt das ich verschwunden bin.

So plauderte ich noch ein wenig mit meiner Neuen Familie, bis mich Lukas endlich in die Wohnung bringt.

Ich mach es mir auf der Couch gemütlich, das war es also nun mein neues Leben und das alles wegen dir. Ich lege meine Hand auf den Bauch die Wut die ich auf dich habe, war wie weg geblasen, mittlerweile ist der Gedanke das du wirklich da bist, irgend wie schön.

Lukas bringt mir eine große Tasse Tee, die ich gerne entgegen nehme.

Wir reden noch etwas über unser Zukunft, er bestand drauf das ich gleich morgen mir eine Muggelarzt suche. Frauenarzt hat er gesagt, na gut den werd ich schon finden.

Es war schon Spät als wir endlich ins Bett gingen, er legt sich neben mich und zog mich in seine Arme wie schon so oft, aber dies Mal war es anders.

Diesmal war es endgültig, ich kuschel mich an ihn so wie ich es auch immer bei Draco oder Blaise tue, wenn es mir nicht gut geht.

Meine Gedanken sind bei ihnen, ob sie mich vermissen werden, ob sie mir je verzeihen können für das was ich getan hatte. Über diese Gedanken schlief ich endlich ein.

Um 22 uhr ist Pansy noch nicht zurück, das beunruhigte erst mal keine, aber das sie am Nächsten Morgen nicht da war, als sie die Schule verließen, gab den Jungs schon zu denken.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Gleich am Morgen suchte ich Jane auf, sie gab mir die Nummer ihrer Arztes, na toll wie soll ich den wissen wie so en Muggelding funktioniert.

Also suchte ich nach Lukas, der musst jetzt in der Küche sein und Einkaufe kontrollieren, allein die vielen Gerüche ich habe das Bedürfnis mich sofort zu übergeben.

„Lukas?", ich sah mich um, einige Leute für die Küche waren schon da, sie sahen mich neugierig an.

„Das ist Pansy meine Freundin, sie wohnt ab jetzt bei mir", erklärt er kurz seinem Personal, er kam auf mich zu und sah mich fragend an.

„Ähm, wie funtktioniert das Telefon?", frage ich ihn leise, er grinst mich an, wirklich nett von ihm.

„Ich merk schon du musst sehr verwöhnt sein, wenn du nicht mal weißt wie das Telefon richtig funktioniert", er zog mich mit in sein Büro von da aus rief er bei der Ärztin an und machte ein Termin, er erklärte mir noch wie das Telefon ging.

So ein Telefon war schon praktisch schneller als Eulenpost.

Gegen 15 Uhr holte mich Lukas bei seiner Mutter ab, die mir gerade erklärte wie das mit Bediene so läuft, ich wollt ja nicht untätig sein.

Wir führen also zu dieser Ärztin, nach kurzer Wartezeit durften wir schon rein gehen.

Ich musst auf so eine komischen Stuhl, dann sollte ich mich auf die Liege legen und sie schob so was kaltes über den Bauch, hier hab ich schon entschieden das es doch viel einfache Mittel gab. Was solls ich lass das also über mich ergehen, sie erklärt uns noch das nötigste auf was ich achten musste und dann durften wir auch schon gehen.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg schwieg ich, jetzt würde ich eigentlich im Ankleidezimmer stehen und mir eins meiner teuren Kleider raussuchen, aber diese Zeiten waren nun vor bei.

„Wo ran denkst du?", holte mich Lukas aus meinen Gedanken.

„An den Ball, der heute Abend mir zu ehren gegeben wird", gebe ich betroffen von mir.

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe", er sah traurig aus.

„Da zu gehören immer Zwei, allein geht es doch nicht", er gibt mir die Möglichkeit ihm alles zuzuschieben und ich lehne ab, was war nur los mit mir?

„Verdammt wo ist sie nur?", Draco war in Panik und nicht nur er auch die anderen Vier waren in aufruhe.

„Sie läuft nicht einfach weg", Gregorie konnte sich das nicht erklären.

„Nicht ohne triftigen Grund", ergänzt Vincent dazu, sie sahen sich an und verstanden es nicht, was konnte so schlimm sein, das sie nicht mal Hilfe bei ihnen Suchte.

„Es gibt keinen triftigen Grund, wir schaffen alles zusammen. Wir sind zusammen gegen unsere Eltern gegangen. Was sollt wir also nicht zusammen schaffen?", Blaise sah in die runde und alle wussten er hat recht. Es gibt nichts was sie nicht Schaffen würden.

„Der Ball ist abgesagt die Auroren sind unterwegs und suchen sie. Und wir werden das nun auch tun keiner kennt sie so gut wie wir", verkündet Theo, sie teilen sich auf und machten eine Zeitpunkt aus.

So macht sich die gesamte Zauberwelt auf die Suche, nach der einzigen Erbin der Parkinsons, der ein Großes Vermögen nach ihrer Hochzeit zustand.

Nach einer Woche gab man auf, sie zu suchen. Sie waren sich einige sie wollte nicht gefunden werden.

„Ich glaube es nicht sie ist einfach weg", Draco war sauer und enttäuscht, nicht nur er auch die anderen Vier konnten nicht einfach damit leben das sie nicht mehr da war.

Doch ihr leben muss weiter gehen.

Jeder bis auf Blaise wüsste wenn er in den nächsten 4 Jahren zu heiraten hat.

Auch Blaise war nun klar, wenn er als Frau bekommen sollte, doch diese war schon seit Ewigkeiten wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Nach einem halben Jahr versuchte jeder der Fünf Freunde sein Leben zu leben, ohne Pansy.

Ich habe mich super eingelebt, wir wissen nun das wir ein kleines Mädchen bekommen, mein Bauch wir immer runder und Lukas verflucht mich schon.

Aber wenn ich nachts Hunger habe, dann ist das halt so und ich kann wirklich unausstehlich sein. Gestern haben wir alles für das Kinderzimmer eingekauft und ratet mal in welchen Farben Lukas ist aus allen Wolken gefallen. Richtig in einem schöne Grün, sehr viel Grüntöne sogar, einmal Slytherin immer Slytherin.

Langsam geht es auf Weihnachten zu es dauert kein 7 Wochen mehr dann soll sie endlich kommen. Das ist alles so Aufregen Weihnachten bei Muggeln, ich habe heute mit Jane in der Küche gestanden und Plätzchen gebacken. Ich und Backen das passte früher so gut zusammen wie Dumbelodre und Snape.

Ich tu es schon wieder immer denk ich an mein altes Leben, mir fehlt es zu Zaubern, gerade jetzt wo ich immer unbeweglicher werde und vor allem fehlen mir meine Freunde.

Morgen werden Jane und ich Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen in Muggellondon, hoffentlich sehe ich da niemanden der mich kennt. Man musste nun schon genauer hin sehen um mich zu erkennen, ich habe meine Haare verlängern lassen, sie gehen mir jetzt fast bis an den Po, ich trage kaum noch Make-Up und meine Kleidung erinnert nicht mehr an eine junge Hexe, ich sah aus wie eine Junge Frau die im 8 Monat schwanger ist.

„Pansy könne wir los?", hörte ich Jane von unten, ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel und ging zu ihr runter.

„Wir können", gemeinsam traten wir in die Kühle Mittagsluft.

Jane und ich waren richtig gute Freundinnen geworden, so wusste sie auch das ich und Lukas eigentlich nicht zusammen waren. Doch musste ich mir eingestehen, das er sehr erfolgreich war, beim Klauen meines Herzens. Ich konnte Nachts nicht schlafen wenn er nicht neben mir lang.

Wir schlenderten durch die Kaufhäuser, wir hatten schon so einiges an Taschen, ja es fehlt mir die Taschen einfach zu verkleinern, aber es war nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens.

„Und nun gehen wir Babysachen Shoppen", lachte Jane begeistert auf, alles andere war erledigt.

Ich schüttelt den Kopf über die zukünftige Großmutter, sie war schlimmer als ich und ich war schon sehr vernarrt.

Wer mich von früher kenne würde, könnt wohl nicht glauben, was aus mir geworden ist.

Ich freu mich so sehr auf die Kleine, ich liebe es Babysachen zu kaufen, ich konnte es nicht mehr abwarten sie endlich im Arm zu halten.

Wir schlendert rüber zu Kinderladen, da sah ich ihn, ich war mir sicher das er es ist, diese Blonde Haar war unverkennbar, er würde mich eh nicht erkenne, also schlenderten wir an ihm vorbei. Ich sah ihn mir genau an, er sah gut aus, aber nicht besonders Glücklich, die junge Frau an seiner Seite müsste seine Verlobte sein.

Sie passt nicht zu ihm sag ich euch, so komisches Braun nichts Besonderes war an ihr.

Er fühlte sich beobachtet und hob den Blick, ich sah ihm in seine Eisgrauen Augen, einen Moment hielten wir den Blickkontakt.

Wenn er mich erkenne würde war alles um sonnst, Jane war schon vorgegangen, sie stand schon am Kinderladen.

„Sie dir den Wagen an", schrie sie mir rüber, ich erschrak und löste den Blick Kontakt.

„Pansy nun komm endlich", schrei Jane nun genervt, ich sah kurz zu meinem besten Freund, der wohl gerade erkannte wer wirklich vor ihm stand.

Ich ging auf Jane zu, blickt mich noch mal nach ihm um er sah mir nach.

„Der ist wunderschön, aber nicht Grün", gab ich gelangweilt von mir, Jane sah mich an, so sprach ich eigentlich nicht mit ihr.

„Pansy, werd jetzt ja nichts aufmüpfig", schimpfte Jane, ich zog sie in den Laden, und in dem Moment machte es wohl wirklich klick bei Draco.

Ich hörte noch wie er meinen Namen rief, aber wir gingen in den Laden, ich dürfte nicht zurück. Mein Leben in seiner Welt war einfach gestorben und nichts durfte mich zurück bringen.

Nach ca. 3 Stunde verließen wir den Laden, und soll ich euch was sagen ich hatte tatsächlich eine grüne Kinderwagen, es war alles in Grün was ich kaufte, Rosa so was kam mir nicht in die Nähe meiner Tochter.

Als wir aus dem Laden traten war nichts mehr von Draco zu sehen, na er wartet bestimmt nicht drei Stunden.

„Draco warum hast du uns alle mit den Code für Pansy zusammen gerufen?", Blaise sah fragend zu ihm.

„Weil ich sie gesehen habe", gab er kurz angebunden von sich.

„Wie du hast sie gesehen?". Kam es im Chor.

Sie setzt sich hin und Draco erzählte von der Begegnung.

„Du willst sagen sie ist Hochschwanger deine Ernst?", Theo sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„So ist es, sie schaut mir in die Augen ich war mir nicht sicher, aber als die Frau nach ihr rief war ich mir sicher und als sie auch noch sagte das sie den Kinderwagen aber in grün haben will, war ich mir sicher", er sah in die Runde.

„Wieso bist du ihr nicht nach?", Vincent sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie hat uns aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen, warum sollte ich sie zwingen? Sie weiß wo sie uns Findet", Draco fand wirklich das sie Pansy in ruhe lassen sollten.

„Ist das der Grund wieso sie gegangen ist?", Gregorie sah in die runde.

„Ihr scheint es gut zu gehen, das ist doch wichtig oder nicht?", Blaise beendet damit die Debatte, er hatte sich geweigert eine andere Frau als Pansy zu akzeptieren 2 Jahre habe ihm seine Eltern gegeben, dann müsse er sich entscheiden, ob Vermögen oder Pansy finden.

Ich war Tod müde als wir heim kamen, die Begegnung mit meiner Vergangenheit machte mir ganz schön zu schaffen, er wusste nun also dass ich Schwanger bin.

Ich erzählte Lukas abends von meiner Begegnung, er nahm mich einfach in den Arm und das tat gut.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und keine 4 Wochen trennten uns von unserer Tochter, meine kleinen Maus. Ich fang schon an von Mäusen zu reden, ich verändert mich zu sehr, ich bin viel zu gutmütig mittlerweile, so komm ich nicht weit im Leben, aber das war im Moment ja nicht mein Problem.

Ich machte mit Jane gerade die Platen fürs Abendessen fertig, als ich ein Ziehen spürte.

Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, schließlich hatte ich schon den ganzen Tag Rückenschmerzen.

Ich war so gespannt auf die Bescherung, wir trugen das Essen auf und dann ging es endlich an die Geschenke, so dachte ich mir das zu mindest, als aber etwas Warmes meine Beine runter lief. Ich hatte gelesen darüber und wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Lukas?", fragte ich ruhig in den Gang, ich war gerade allein in diesem verdammten Zimmer.

„Was ist den Pans, ich bin gleich da", bekam ich zu antwort.

„Hast du gehört Prinzessin, er kommt gleich", sagte ich zu meinem Bauch und streichelte über diesen.

„Lukas, könntest du dich beeilen?", fragte ich noch immer ruhig, wieso ich so ruhig war keine Ahnung die Panik würde schon kommen.

„Was ist den, ich muss das noch fertig machen", bekam ich als Antwort.

„Okay dann bekomm ich unser Kind halt allein", schrie ich nun echt genervt zurück, so ein Idiot ich rufe nie ohne Grund, okay das ist gelogen.

Eine Antwort bekam ich nicht, dafür hörte ich wie er die Treppen hoch polterte, na hoffentlich kommt der hier oben auch heil an.

„Geht's los?", fragt er außer Atem, ich sah zu ihm und nickte ruhig.

„Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, ich zieh mich noch mal um und dann wäre es nett wenn du mich ins Krankenhaus fährst", damit ging ich an meinem Nervenbündel von Freund vorbei in unser Schlafzimmer.

Ich zog mich um während er mit Jane alles zusammen sucht, ohne sie käme ich heute wohl nicht mehr im Krankenhaus an.

Gemeinsam führen wir ins Krankenhaus, ich hasse Muggel Krankenhäuser, aber was blieb mir übrig, ich konnte schlecht allein ins St. Mungos gehen und mit meinem Kind wieder kommen, ich musste also wirklich durch die Hölle.

Während ich auf die Station kam, meldet Lukas mich an, ich kam an diesen Wehenschreiber.

Der würde wohl nicht viel Nützen würde, den von Wehen war nichts in Sicht, als sie mich dann mit diesem Komischen Bilddings untersuchten stellten sie fest, das es der Kleine nicht gut geht, so schnell konnte ich nicht schauen, würde ich in den Op geschoben.

Sie erklärten kurz das ich nun Schlafen würde und wenn ich wach werden würde wäre alles vorbei, ich unterschrieb den Wich, Hauptsache der Kleine ging es gut und ich müsste also doch nicht durch die Hölle.

Das letzte an was ich mich erinnere waren grüne Tücher dann wurde es dunkel.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, die Narkose Komplet nachgelassen hatte, sah ich Lukas neben, mit einem Bündel in Rosa im Arm.

Er hatte noch nicht mitbekommen, das ich wieder wach war, meine ersten Worte an ihn waren

„Hatte die nichts Grünes?", ich sah zu ihm, er lächelt und legte mir unser Tochter in den Arm.

„Leider nein ich hab extra nachgefragt", er sah auf uns runter und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich würde sie gerne Sophie nennen", ich sah zu ihm hoch und er nickte einfach.

„Sophie ein schöner Name, ich werd ihn eintragen lassen", damit war er weg und ich und Sophie waren allein.

Bewegen war leider nicht trenn, die Narrt bracht mich fast um vor Schmerzen, aber ich hatte Voldemort überlebt, einiges an Unverzeihlichen abbekommen, das hier war nichts dagegen.

Als sie mir nachts meine Kind wegnehmen wollten, war ich mehr als unfreundlich und wäre Lukas nicht anwesend gewesen ich hätte sie verflucht, keiner würde mich von meiner Tochter Trennt.

Sie ließen die Kleine dann doch bei mir den ich hatte gedroht sonnst einfach abzuhauen mit Kind. Tja irgendwie steckt es noch immer in mir ich würde meine Leben geben für Sophie.

Nach 5 tagen durften wir endlich heim, die Narrt verheilte schnell, okay ich hab etwas nachgeholfen, aber nur so wenig, das man mich nicht Orten konnte.

Die ersten Nächte warne hart, alle drei Stunde wollte sie Trinken, Lukas holte sie nachst und brachte sie auch wieder in ihr Bett.

So musste ich nicht aus dem Bett, das war sehr angenehm.

Tja was soll ich sagen ich bin leider um meine Muggelweihnachten gekommen, aber ich hab das schönste Geschenk bekommen was man sich wünschen kann. Eine gesunde Tochter, ein Mann, den ich eines Tages vielleicht heiraten würde.

Es gab nur ein Problem wenn sie meine Fähigkeiten hätte, müsste ich ihm wohl erklären wer ich wirklich bin.

Ich war rechtzeitig zu Neujahr wieder daheim, ich stand hier mit meiner Tochter und ihrem Vater, ein Neues Jahr ein Neues Leben.

Und trotzdem dachte ich daran wie meine Jungs es feiern würden, ich war nicht mehr da um mit ihnen um die Wette zu trinken.

Ich drücke meinen kleinen Engeln an mich und schluckte die Tränen hinunter.

Sie schlief nun endlich durch, und wir auch es war fast ein Segen je älter sie wurde um so länger schlief sie durch.

Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen sie fing an durch die gegen zu robben, das war einfach so niedlich, mit ihren 6 Monaten machte sie das schon echt gut, und ich warte jeden Tag drauf das sie ihrer Kräfte einsetzt. Ob sie wirklich welche abbekomme hatte.

Mittlerweile nahm ich sie mit ins Lokal, während ich Bediente unterhielt sie das gesamt Lokal, sie war aber auch ein Engel. Sie hat noch nie viel geweint, war recht still aber sehr fröhlich, sie schenkte jedem ein Lächeln, der ihr eins schenkte.

Die Alten Damen kamen nun regelmäßig zum Kaffee und holten sich Sophie an den Tisch

Bald würde sich der Tag meiner Flucht Jähren und ich hatte ein wenig angst, davor, als wüsste Lukas über was ich mir eine kopf mache, war er immer zu Stelle.

Und der Tag kam, und es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, und ich hatte mir so sorgen darum gemacht,.

Sophie wurde krank, sie hatte Fieber, ein Typische Babykrankheit, ich hatte gar kein Kopf mir Gedanken um was anderes zu machen.

Für mich zählt nur meine Sophie, die der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens geworden war, sie und ihr Vater.

Lukas sprach seit kurzen drüber ein Haus zu kaufen nächstes Jahr um die Zeit, und übers Heiraten.

Ich stimmte zu, wir meldet uns bei einer Maklerin die uns nun regelmäßig Häuserangebote schickt die nächstes Jahr zum Beziehen waren.

Der Sommer verging, ohne große Ereignisse, Sophie krabbelt jetzt richtig, und sie sagt Mama, es war einfach wow, sie sagte Mama es war ein tolles Gefühl als sie es das erste Mal Sagte, ihr erste Wort und dann Mama. Papa hatte sie auch schnell drauf aber mehr war noch nicht, aber das reichte uns ja schon.

Weit weg in der Welt der Zauberer saßen 5 Leute zusammen.

„Sie wird nicht wieder kommen oder?", Blaise sah zu seinen Freunden.

„Finde dich mit ab, ich glaub es nicht", kam es leise von Theo.

„Sie ist bestimmt eine tolle Mutter, meint ihr nicht auch?", Draco dachte oft an die Begegnung mit ihr zurück.

„Ich glaube schon das sie das ist", kam es leise von Blaise, sie trafen sich regelmäßig um zu reden, meistens drehte es sich um Pansy, so sehr sie auch versuchten weiter zu leben, sie fehlte einfach überall.

So schnell wie der Sommer kam, war er auch schon wieder vorbei so kam es mir zumindest vor. Viele Freunde hatten wir nicht, nur die Angestellten und die reden hinter meinem Rücken über mich.

Ich hasse so Leute, damals wie heute, aber was soll ich schon dran ändern ich war nun ein Muggel und musste auf diese Art mit umgehen.

Sophie läuft schon an der Hand und ich erwisch sie immer wieder dabei wie sie sich irgend wo hoch zieht und ein Paar schritte wagt.

Es ist einfach zu Süß und sie trägt immer noch überwiegend Grün, es würde sich keiner trauen nur mit was Rosanem in ihrer Nähe zu kommen.

Denn ich würde immer sehr unangenehm wenn so was nur in das Haus kam.

Noch immer warte ich drauf, das sie Magische Fähigkeiten zeigt, doch bis jetzt nicht ein Anzeichen.

Weihnachten kam und ich ging wieder einkaufen diesmal mit Sophie, und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, hoffte ich Draco wieder zu begegnen, aber dieses Mal sollte ich wohl einfach kein Glück haben.

Ich lief an dem Geheimen Eingang vorbei, wie gerne wäre ich doch durch die Winkelgasse gestöbert, aber allein hier in London zu leben war schon riskant.

Ich erledigte alle Einkäufe und verlies enttäuscht, die Einkaufsstraße, was ich nicht wusste, das alle 5 gerade die Straße entlang kamen.

Lukas kam mir schon entgegen, er lud die Taschen in das Auto, ich hob meine Tochter auf den Arm.

Ich dreht mich noch mal zu Straße und da sah ich sie alle 5, ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen, vereinzelt liefen mir Träne über die Wange, Lukas war noch beschäfigt die Einkäufe einzuräumen.

„Das sind alles deine Onkel, vielleicht lernst du sie mal kenne", flüstert ich meinem Engel zu, dies klugste fröhlich auf, als hätte sie mich verstanden.

Lukas schien mich schon zu rufen aber ich war so damit beschäftigt, die 5 Leute anzusehen, die Gerade Wegs auf mich zukamen.

„Verdammt Pansy du sollst nicht immer Träumen", riss mich dann doch aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah fragend zu Lukas.

„Was?", blaffte ich ihn an.

„Du erdrückst Sophie außerdem ruf ich schon ewig", er schnappte sich den Wagen und packte ihn ins Auto.

Ich sah genervt zu ihm, dann wieder zu den 5 die nun schnellen Schrittes wirklich auf sie zukamen, er hatte also wirklich so laut schreien müssen, dacht ich mir.

Sie durfte mir nicht zu nahe kommen nicht jetzt wo alles so gut lief.

Ich hatte das Bedürfnis ihnen entgegen zu laufen aber ich wüsste das es Falsch ist, ich dreht mich von ihnen Weg und machte Sophie in ihrem Sitzt fest.

„Könne wir Pans?", Lukas sah liebvoll zu mir rüber ich lächelte ihn an.

„Wir könne Lukas", ich schloss die Tür von Sophies Seite.

Gleich wären sie bei mir keine 5 Minuten, dann aber nein es ging einfach nicht.

Ich dreht mich noch mal zu ihnen und lächelte, dann öffnete ich die Wagentür ich hob die Hand und stieg ein.

Dann fuhren wir los, und ich sah durch den Spiegel, wie sie zurück winken.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Sie hat gelächelt, sie sah glücklich aus", damit unterbrach Draco die Stille, die sie umgab.

„Sie hat uns gewunken, sie war es als wirklich. Sie hat sich sehr verändert.", Theo war noch ganz fasziniert.

„Und wie sie die Kleine an sich gedrückt hat", Vincent starte auf die Stell, wo das Auto eben noch Stand.

„Wir waren so nah dran, und dann verlieren wir sie wieder", Blaise war ganz schön mitgenommen.

„Ihr geht es gut sie scheint Glücklich zu sein", aber Blaise war es nicht, er hofft noch immer das sie zurück kehren würde.

Bis Weihnachten hatte ich mich wieder gefangen ich war die letzten Zwei Tage etwas abwesend.

Es war einfach normal, die ganzen Muggelbräuche gab es bei uns auch, es war nichts Neues dabei. Wir aßen gemeinsam Abend, Sophie packte mit uns zusammen ihrer Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke aus. Sie war ein Engel, kein wunder bei dem Datum.

So viel Spielzeug, braucht kein Kind, aber gut sie meinten es ja nur gut.

Neujahr verschlief sie einfach, sie war halt noch ein Baby.

Es war das Zweite Jahr in meinem neuen Leben und meine Altes fehlt mir immer mehr, ich würde nichts an meiner Wahl ändern, wenn ich die Chance hätte.

In dieser Nacht bekam ich endlich meine Ring und die Offizielle Frage pünktlich um 00 Uhr, ich viel Lukas glücklich um den Hals. Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres Vorstellen, als seine Frau zu werden. Wir planten unsere Hochzeit im Sommer zu Feiern.

Bis dahin wollten wir auch ein Haus gefunden haben.

Mein Leben lief perfekt, Sophie konnte endlich laufen, es war einfach Süß, wie sie mit ihrem Windelpo durch die gegen lief.

Als es endlich wärmer wurde konnte ich mit ihr auf der Wiese spielen, sie liebte es Ball zu spielen, wenn sie jetzt auch noch auf Besen abfahren würde, wäre sie die geborene Quiddichtspielerin.

Lukas nahm sich so oft Zeit, wie es ihm möglich war, um mit uns Zeit zu verbringen.

Wir gingen Spazieren, Eis essen und wir besichtigten Häuser.

Heute wollten wir unser Traumhaus besichtigen, ich sah es auf dem Bild und wusste dies ist das Richtige.

Sophie blieb bei ihren Großeltern, sie wollten in den Zoo mit ihr, sie liebte ihr Enkelkind und gaben immer gut auf sie Acht.

Wir schauten uns das Haus an, es war das was ich wollte, es war groß und schön Ländlich genau das was ich mir für unsere Tochter wünschte.

Wir sollten noch eine Nacht drüber Schlafen und uns dann melden.

Ich war so Glücklich, in nicht mal 2 Monaten würden wir heiraten, wir hatten des perfekte Haus gefunden und eine großartige Tochter, die wohl wirklich ein Muggel war.

Ich freute mich so es meine Schwiegereltern zu erzählen, als wir auf den Parkplatz führen standen Zwei Polizeiautos und eine Notarztwagen vor unsere Tür.

Lukas hat nicht mal richtig gehalten da Stürmte ich schon aus dem Auto, er stellt das Auto ab und rannte hinter mir her.

Ich rannte auf Jane zu „Wo ist mein Kind", schrie ich ihn Panik, Lukas wahr mittlerweile bei mir.

Doch Jane brach nur in Tränen aus, kein Ton kam von ihr, als sie auch noch etwas in einem Sack auf die Liege legten, wüsste ich es.

Meine Sophie, ich brach in Lukas Armen zusammen, das war alles nicht war.

Nach einigen Beruhigungsmitteln, war ich fähig mir anzuhören warum mein Kleines Mädchen nicht mehr bei mir war.

Lukas hielt mich während des gesamten Gespräches fest.

„Es tut mir Leid, wir konnte nichts mehr für sie tun, es war zu spät", der Arzt sah sehr betroffen aus, aber noch immer hatte mir keiner gesagt warum mein Kind tot war.

„Wie?", es war nur ein flüstern, doch er hatte mich verstanden.

„Ertrunken", gab er leise zu Antwort.

„Ertrunken wo", gab ich als Gegenfrage, ich wollte es noch nicht verstehen, mein kleines Mädchen kam bestimmt jeden Moment um die Ecke.

„Badewanne, es tut mir Leid", ich sah in die Runde und mein Blick traf auf Jane, in dem Moment wusste ich es, sie hatte immer das Badewasser stehen lassen, sie hat mein Kind auf dem Gewissen.

Sie führen mein Kind weg, und ich stand einfach da konnte nichts tun außer zu zusehen.

Also auch Lukas klar wurde wer an allem Schuld war, ging er aus dem Haus, ich wusste nicht wo er hin gegangen war

Ich packte meine Sachen hier würde mich nichts mehr halten. Ich könnte nicht mit der Frau unter einem Dach lebe, die mein Kind umgebracht hatte und die damit wohl auch durch kommen würde.

Ich wartete noch genau Zwei Tage, doch Lukas kam nicht wieder, er hat eine kurze Notiz mir zukomme lassen, das er mich nicht Lieben würde und nur wegen Sophie mich zu Frau nehmen wollte.

Meine kaputte Welt, war durch diese Worte nun ganz zerstört.

Er bestärkte mich in meinem Beschluss wieder dort hin zu gehen wo ich hingehöre.

Ich schrieb einen Brief, der an 5 Menschen gerichtet war, ich hab nicht viel geschrieben, aber genug um ihn klar zu machen das ich sie brauche.

_Jungs_

_Morgen Friedhof süd 11.30 Uhr_

_Holt mich heim_

_Pansy_

Ich holte meine Zauberstab aus dem Schrank und Apperierte zu Eulenpost, so lang war es her das ich das letzt mal meine Zauberstab nutze, doch jetzt gab es niemanden mehr der mich hielt. Ich schickte den Brief an Draco und ich wüsste sie würden morgen da sein.

Ich kehrte noch einmal Zurück nahm alles meine Sache und verschwand aus dem Leben wie ich aus meine Letzten verschwunden bin, mit dem Unterschied das ich mich dieses Mal verabschieden würde.

Ich suchte mit ein Hotel wo ich die Nacht über bleiben konnte.

In den letzen 2 Jahren saßen sie oft zusammen und redet über sie, als Draco nun diesen Brief in der Hand hielt, war allen klar, das sie ihren Wunsch sie nachhause zu holen, sofort in die Tat umsetzten würden. Doch was sie wirklich dort erwarten würde, damit rechnete keiner von ihnen.

Es ist 11.20 Uhr, ich trete in die Kapelle um mein kleines Mädchen ein letztes Mal zu sehen, wenn ich den Raum verlasse, wird der Sag geschlossen. Lukas war nicht erschienen, seine Eltern waren da und fast alle die Sophie aus dem Lokal kannten waren anwesend.

Ich küsste sie noch ein letztes Mal, sie sah aus als würde sie Schlafen.

Dann dreht ich mich um und verlies die Kapelle, ich hörte wie sie den Sag schließen, mir liefen die Tränen aber mir war es gleich, ich sollte meine kleines Mädchen zu Grabe tragen, allein, verlassen von dem Mann den ich liebe, weil er zu Feige war sich dem zu stellen.

Ich wollte die Rede an ihrem Grab, so trug man den Sag aus der Kapelle, es war 11. 30 Uhr, der Zug setzt sich in Bewegung, hinter dem Weißen Sag mit eine grüne Schlange die sich um den Sag schlängelte, ging ich und dann kam lange nichts. Ihrer Großeltern sollten ihr nicht zu nahe kommen, das hatte ich mehr als klar gemacht.

Wir liefen um die erste Biegung, als 5 Leute zu mir aufschlossen.

Zwei liefen links, zwei recht und einer Schirmte mich von hinten ab.

Ich sah kurz auf direkt in Blaise Augen, ich sah auf die andere Seite und blickte direkt in Draco Augen.

So folgten wir still schweigen dem Sag, es tat gut sie bei mir zu wissen.

Als wir ankamen und sie den Sag abstellten, und der Priester seinen Rede hielt, weinte ich stumm, sie wichen keine Meter von mir. Als sie den Sag runter ließen, könnte ich nicht mehr, meine Beine gaben nach, doch schnell hatte Blaise mich aufgefangen, ich hielt mich an ihm fest.

Mein Mittelpunkt, mein Engel, mein ein und alles, und nun sollte es vorbei Sein.

Als ich mit etwas gefangen hatte, löste ich mich aus Blaise Armen.

Langsam schritt ich auf das Grab zu, und sie waren alle dicht hinter mir, sie waren da und gaben mir halt, wo keiner mehr war.

Ich nahm eine Handvoll Sand und warf ihn auf den Sag, dann lies ich die Rose fallen.

„Ich liebe dich Sophie", sagte ich zu ihr, als die Rose fiel, sie alle waren da um mich aufzufangen. Sanft zogen sie mich auf die Seite, ich sah zu wie immer mehr Leute Erde und Blume zu ihr warfen, als letztes kamen ihrer Großeltern.

Ich löste mich von Draco, der mich in den Arm genommen hatte, ich sah zu meinen fast Schwiegereltern.

„Du hast sie mir genommen, das werde ich dir nie Verzeihen", Jane sah weinend zu mir, doch ich hatte kein Mitleid, mit der Frau die mein Kind umgebracht hatte.

Wir waren die letzten die noch am Grab standen, ich ging noch mal auf das Grab zu, diesmal allein.

„Du hast gewusst das du sie nicht kennen lerne würdest richtig?", ich sah fragend zu dem Sag.

„Ich lieb dich Sophie, mein Engel. Vergiss das nie. Leb Wohl", damit dreht ich mich um und lief in die Arme von Blaise der mich auffing, er hielt mich einfach fest, während ich weinte.

Dicht um uns Stand Draco, Theo, Vincent und Gregorie und schirmten uns ab.

„Bringt mich Heim", ich löste mich von Blaise und sah zu ihnen.

Blaise schloss mich wieder in die Arme und als ich meine Augen öffnete, stand ich in einem mir fremden Haus.

„Willkommen daheim Pans, ich hoffe dir gefällt das Haus. Das wir als Pansy Treffpunkt nutzen", gemeinsam saßen wir in dem Großen Wohnzimmer, das Feuer war an, ich setzte mich zwischen Blaise und Draco, nach kurzen war ich eingeschlafen, dicht an Blaise gekuschelt, Draco deckte mich zu.

„Habt ihr das Erwartet?", fragt Blaise leise.

„Ich dachte eher an den Mann an ihrer Seite", kam es leise von Vincent.

„Er war nicht anwesend, ob er sie sitzen gelassen hat?", Theo sah zu Draco.

„Sie hat ihr kleines Mädchen verloren, wir sollten ihr Zeit geben.", Draco sah zu mir, ich schlief unruhig in Blaise Armen.

„Ich hab mir immer gewünscht das sie zurück kommt, aber doch nicht so", Blaise streichelt ihr sanft übers Harr.

„Wir auch nicht Blaise, aber wir sind für sie da und das ist wichtig", Draco zupelte die Decke zu Recht.

Ich kam gerade aus der Küche, als ich es scheppern hörte, ich sprang auf und suchte im Kinderzimmer, wo das Scheppern herkam, ich wusste genau Sophie, ist in dem Zimmer, aber ich konnte sie nicht sehen.

Ich hörte wie sie weinte, aber ich sah sie nicht.

Ich könnte sie nicht trösten, ich lief durch die komplette Wohnung, ihr weine wurde lauter, als sie dann auch noch nach mir rief. War es um mich gesehen ich bekam Panik.

„Sophie", ich öffnete die Augen, mein Gesicht war Tränen nass, ich sah mich um und sah in die besorgen Gesichter meiner Freunde.

Da würde es mir wieder klar, ich hatte meine Sophie zu Grab getragen, aber warum weinte sie so schrecklich, mir war es als würde ich sie hören.

Sie rief nach mir, ich löste mich aus dem Deckengewirr und verlies den Raum, ich folgte ihrer Stimme.

„Was wird das?", fragt Greogrie wir standen auf.

„Keine Ahnung. Lasst uns ihr folgen", gab Draco kurz zu Anweißung und sie liefen in gewissen abstand hinter ihr her.

Das Weinen wurde immer lauter, ich hatte so Angst.

„Nicht weinen Prinzessin", sagte ich laut und fing an zu rennen, ich lief durch das mir fremde Haus, und fand mich in einem großen Garten wieder.

Ihr Rufen wurde immer lauter und ich musste sie fast erreicht haben.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir Sophie", schrie ich in den Wind.

Mein Weg endet am See, ich sah in diesen und sah ihr Gesicht, sie sah mich an, hörte auf zu Weinen.

„Mama?", mit großen Augen sah sie mich an, ich lies mich am See nieder.

„Ich bin hier, meine Prinzessin", ich traute mich nicht ins Wasser zu fassen.

„Mama", sie lächelt mich an und winkte mir.

„Du verlässt mich nun. Stimmts?", mir liefen die Tränen, dicht hinter mir standen 5 Junge Männer und beobachten mich.

„Es wäre nicht richtig dich zu halten, aber ich kann dich auch nicht los lassen", ich sah mit Tränennassen Augen in den See.

Sie schmiss mir eine Kusshand zu, wie sie es immer gemacht hatte, dann verschwand ihr Bild.

Sie war nun endgültig weg, ich war allein ich hatte niemanden mehr.

Ich stand langsam auf, sah noch immer in den See.

„Ein Neues Leben hab ich nur für dich begonnen. Mein Herz verschenkt für dich und wofür? Für einen Scherbenhaufen, den mehr ist nicht Übrig", schrie ich den See an.

Leise traten die 5 hinter mich, Blaise legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du bist also wirklich für sie gegangen?", fragte er mich leise.

„Nur für Sie, als ich wusste das sie wirklich Unterwegs war, wusste ich das ich alle aufgeben müsste um sie auch zu behalten. Nichts hab ich behalten, letzt endlich hab ich sie doch Verloren und mit ihr auch Lukas", ich viel Blaise wieder um den Hals, ich braucht meine Freunde jetzt mehr als ich es aussprechen konnte.

„Lukas, war ihr Vater oder?", fragte mich Blaise leise.

„Ja, war er. Das Brautkleid war bestellt, das Haus so gut wie gekauft. Und dann verlier ich alles", ich sah ihm in die Augen.

„Alles nicht, uns wirst du immer haben", Draco war hinter mich getreten.

Ich löste mich aus Blaise Armen wieder und sah zu ihm.

„Du hast mich damals erkannt oder?", ich musste es jetzt genau wissen.

„Ja ich habe dich Schluss endlich erkannt gehabt", er sah zu mir runter.

„Wieso habt ihr nicht versucht mich zurück zu holen?", ich sah in die Runde, sie wüssten seit dem Tag also das ich in der Muggelwelt lebte.

„Weißt du Pansy, als du verschwundne bist und dich nicht gemeldet hattest.

Wir hatten deine Entscheidung akzeptiert.", erklärte ihr Theo leise.

„Du hast uns sehr gefehlt, aber wie wollten dir die Entscheidung lassen", Vincent war nun auch näher getreten.

„Und als dein Brief kam, wussten wir sofort das wir dich zurückholen würden", Gregorie stand nun auch dicht bei ihr.

„Er ist einfach abgehauen, nicht mal Verabschiedet hat er sich von Ihr.

Ohne euch hätte ich es nicht geschafft", ich legte mich wieder in Blaise Arme, der mich fest an sich zog.

„Wir sind immer für dich da Pans", damit führte mich Blaise wieder ins Wohnzimmer.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Nun war ich schon seit Drei Tagen wieder in meiner Welt.

Im Moment lebe ich abgeschottet, von der restlichen Welt.

Ich bin nie allein, einer von ihnen ist immer da, meistens Blaise.

„Blaise, mit wem bist du verlobt?", ich sah zu ihm, ich wusste die Namen von allen ihren Verlobten, aber Blaise hatte sich dazu noch nicht geäußert.

„Mit dir!", er sah mir in die Augen, wir standen wie fast jeden Tag am See.

„Mit mir", ich sah fragend zu ihm, ich war fast zwei Jahre weg und seine Eltern hatten das wirklich zugelassen.

„Ich hab mich geweigert, eine Andere zu Akzeptieren. Es war immer klar das Draco oder ich, dich eines Tages zu Frau bekommen. Ich wollte einfach die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.", er sah mir in die Augen, es tat gut zu wissen dass mein Platz noch immer da war, wo ich eigentlich hingehörte.

Im Haus rief man schon nach uns, also machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück ins Haus, es war Mittagszeit und mich überkam die Lust zu Kochen.

Ja schaut nicht so ich hab in den Zwei Jahren selber gekocht und immer sehr viel Spaß gehabt.

„Hunger?", war meine direkt Begrüßung für die Vier die gerade angekommen waren.

Sie sahen mich mit großen Augen an, ich grinste sie überheblich an, langsam fand ich zu meinem Alten Ich, so lang sie um mich waren ging es meistens.

Erst wenn ich allein war, weinte ich um Sophie, sie fehlte mir so sehr, ich begreif es immer

noch nicht.

„Dann folgt mir in die Küche Jungs", ich schritt direkt auf die Küche zu, überall Hauselfen, die konnte ich nicht gebrauche.

Ich musste Kochen, ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, gebraucht zu werden.

„Raus hier alle", ich sah die Elfen böse an, und zack waren sie weg, fragend Blicke lagen auf mir.

„Setzt euch", gab ich knapp von mir und schlendert erst mal an die Vorratskammer und kramte rum.

Ich holte Gemüse, Fleisch und Kartoffeln raus.

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch mit einer Schüssel und begann die erste Kartoffel zu schälen.

Die verwunderten Blicke, waren mir mehr als Bewusst, auf einmal knallte ich den Schäler auf den Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann ja wieder Zaubern, wie ungewohnt", ich zog meinen Zauberstab und murmele ein paar Worte und schon schälten sich die Kartoffen von selbst.

Ich hole mir das Fleisch bei und fang an es fein säuberlich zu schneiden, ich hob den Blick und sehe ich 5 Gesichter die mich einfach unglaublich ansahen.

„Was ist?", ich sah zu ihnen und Grinste einfach.

„Pans du stellst dich in die Küche und kochst?", Gregorie sah mich an als wäre ich ein Geist.

„Unglaublich ich weiß, aber ich kann kochen und das auch sehr gut. Zumindest hat es Sophie immer anstandslos gegessen. Und Lukas hat auch nie gemeckert. Also geh ich von aus das ich Kochen kann", mir standen schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, es tat weh in der Form von meinem Mädchen zu reden.

Ich wischte mir die Träne schnell weg und schnippele weiter mein Fleisch.

Das Gemüse lass ich dann doch lieber schnippeln, dann alles in die Töpfe und Pfanne, neben bei sah ich hin, ansonnsten machten sie Küchenutesillen das schon ganz gut.

„Pans, alles klar?", Draco hatte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, ich sah zu ihm und nickte, ich musste mich zusammen reisen.

Musste ich eigentlich nicht, aber ich versuchte krampfhaft wieder die zu werden die ich war.

„Deine Zukünftige kann so gar kochen", ich grinste zu Blaise, der Schüttelt über meine schnellen wechsel, nur den Kopf.

„Ihr habt also drüber geredet?", Theo war neugierig, ich sah zu ihm und lächelte

„Ja habe wir, Blaise ist das unser Haus?", ich sah von Theo zu Blaise.

„Ja ich hab es gekauft gehabt, für meine Zukünftige Familie", er sah zu mir, als ob er Angst hat mich verletzt zu haben.

Ich sah kurz nach dem Essen, würzte hier und da etwas nach.

„Mit Familie kann ich nicht mehr dienen, aber ich hoffe ich reiche für den Anfang. Ich und Sophie in meinem Herzen", ich sagte heute ihren Namen das erste mal wieder, und damit spürte ich dass ich es endlich Akzeptiert hatte, dass sie nie wieder um die Ecke flitzen würde.

„Du bist mehr als Ausreichend und Sophie wird immer ein Teil von dir sein. Sie ist deine Tochter.", Blaise war aufgestanden und um den Tisch gelaufen, er kniete sich neben mich.

„Es ist schön zu wissen, das mein Platz noch immer da ist. Danke", ich sah zu ihm runter und lächelte ihn an.

„Das Essen", ich sprang vom Stuhl gerade rechtzeitig sonnst wäre es wohl angebrannt.

Ich richte das essen her und meine Jungs deckten den Tisch, ich war gespannt ob es ihnen schmeckte was ich ihnen Gezaubert hatte, oh man blödes Muggelsprichwort.

„Und schmeckst?", ich hatte keinen Hunger ich schob meinen Teller bei Seite, seit fast 5 Tage hab ich nichts mehr gegessen.

„Pans, ich hab es die ersten Tag durchgehen lassen, wir füttern dich notfalls auch und wenn wir dich fest binden müssen. Iss endlich was", Draco sah mich vorwurfsvoll an, also machte ich mir lieber was auf den Teller, geknebelt und gefüttert werde, so weit kam es noch.

„Und ja es schmeckt sehr gut", ergänzt Theo dann noch, als ich endlich an fing zu essen.

Als wir meine Eltern eröffneten das ich wieder da sei, war ihre Bedingung das ich Blaise so schnell wie möglich Heirate, um den Skandal so klein wie möglich zu halten.

Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie mich herzlich Empfangen würden, Gefühle gab es hier nicht.

Blaise stimmte zu das er mich zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt Heiraten würde, wir sollten also vor unseren Freunden in den Hafen der Ehe steuern.

Unsere Eltern nahmen das alles in die Hand, ich sollte also wieder auf Brautkleidsuche gehen.

Ich suchte mir ein einfach geschnittenes Kleid aus Weißer Seide raus, mit 5 Meter langen Schleppe und alles mit Diamanten Besetzt, ein Diadem da zu.

Es war genau das Gegenteil von dem was ich in der Muggelwelt tragen wollte, nichts sollte

mich mehr dran erinnern.

Der Tag der Hochzeit kam so schnell vor 4 Tagen war die große Ankündigung in der Presse, das ich endlich wieder aufgetaucht wäre und heiraten würde.

Man spekulierte wild, ob ich wegen Schwangerschaft wieder da war und so schnell heirate.

Soll ich euch was sagen in dem Moment wünschte ich mir es wäre der Grund.

Ich sollte also wirklich Heiraten, es kam mir so unwirklich vor.

Einen meiner besten Freunde zu Heiraten, nicht der Mann meiner Tochter, die nicht mehr bei mir war. Nicht das ich vor der Hochzeitsnacht angst hatte, ich wüsste das Blaise ein sehr guter Liebhaber war, genau so wie Draco, wo her ich das weiß? Das denkt euch mal, denn erzählen werde ich es nicht.

Ich war gerade fertig gestylte da ging die Tür auf und es traten ein Draco, Theo, Vincent und Gregorie.

Ich dreht mich langsam zu ihnen um, schnell war nicht drin mit der Schleppe.

Ein Wow und Oh, sagte mir das ich wirklich toll aussehen musste

„Unglaublich, erst bist du weg und schon heiratest du Blaise. Ich hoffe so sehr das du bei ihm dein Glück finden wirst", Draco drückte mich sanft, nicht zu fest des Kleides wegen.

„Ich auch Dray, ich auch", ich blinzelte schnell die Tränen weg.

Es könnte noch viel Schlimmer kommen, einen wild Fremden zu heiraten, aber ich würde einen mir sehr vertrauten Menschen heiraten.

Vor mir traten Draco, mit Leila seiner Verlobten ein, dann Theo und Lara, Vincent und Katy und Gregorie mit Linsey.

Draco und Theo würden unsere Trauzeugen sein.

Mein Vater führte mich zum Altar, Blaise sah umwerfend aus, okay das sah er immer, aber der Anzug in dem Tiefen Schwarz, stand ihm wirklich gut, so kamen sein fast Pech schwarzes Haare zu Geltung.

Er reichte mir sein Hand, zusammen traten wir ein neues Leben an, ich verlies das zweite Mal nun endgültig eine Welt.

Die Trauung war einfach Standart, na schön wäre es ja, aber nein es wimmelt vor Pressleuten die uns ständig fragen stellten.

Ich wollte nur noch das Fotoshooting hinter mich bringen und dann einfach weg, von so vielen Menschen.

Blaise spürte, das es zu viel wurde und verschwand mit mir nach dem wir unsere Pflichten als Ehepaar, hinter uns gebracht hatten.

Mitten im Eröffnungstanz, verschwanden wir und tauchten in unserem Haus wieder auf.

„Danke, wie die Verrückten", ich lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

„Du bist das schönste was ich je gesehen habe Pans. Dein Kleid Wow ich hätte fast vergessen zu Atmen.", er führte mich Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Wie gut das du dich dran erinnert hast zu Atmen", ich grinste ihn frech an und folgte ihm.

Was nun kommen sollte war unumgänglich, eine Ehe wurde hier nur Rechtlich, wenn man ohne Verhütung, die Ehe vollzog. Ihr habt richtig gehört ohne Verhütung, diese Zusatzgesetzt ist letztes Jahr erlassen worden. Nicht das es mich störte, aber ich musste innerhalb des ersten Jahres, Schwanger mit meinem ersten Kind sein.

Bemerkt ihr die Ironie daran, mein erstes Kind liegt seit etwas mehr als 2 Monaten unter der Erde, aber diesen Kind zählt ja nicht. Draco hatte sich extra erkundigt, was in diesem Fall war, aber keine Möglichkeit drum rum zu kommen, meine Sophie war unehelich und ein Muggel, damit zählte ich als Erstgebärende.

Als ich das hörte musst ich auflachen, ist ja en Zuckerschlecken na klar, einfach mal zu Schwangerschaftsjungfrau ernannt.

Neija zurück zum Thema, mein erstes Mal mit Blaise, als mein Ehemann, war sehr aufregend, zärtlich und sehr liebevoll, so würde ich es wohl darstellen.

Blaise gab sich wirklich mühe, damit ich mich einfach fallen lassen konnte.

Kurz vor unserer Abreisen in unsere Flitterwochen, nach Insel…. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie sie hieß, ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mein Gefühlschaos in den Griff zu bekommen.

Einer seits hatte ich meine Herz verschenkt gehabt, aber dieses Herz gab es nicht mehr, es gab nur noch Sophie dir dort immer eine Platz haben würde.

Ich musste lernen los zu lassen und mich auf Blaise einzulassen er hatte es nicht verdient, wenn ich nicht bei der Sache war, ich wollte ihm ein gute Ehefrau sein, in gewissen Masse, so wie die anderen Weiber, die Draco und Co. Ehelichen würden, so werde ich nie sein, das hab ich mir geschworen.

Aber wieder zurück zu der Abreise, wir gingen zu Sophie, ihr Grab war schön bepflanzt, ich hatte eine Dauerauftrag an eine Gärtnerei gegeben.

„Hallo meine Prinzessin, du fehlst mir so sehr. Nachts hör ich dich manchmal Rufen und wenn ich aufwache bist du einfach nicht da.", ich kniete mich zum Grab runter und legte Grüne Rosen auf das grab.

„Ich denke du bist zu frieden wie ich gewählt habe, hier hat mich nichts mehr gehalten", ich sah starr auf den Grabstein wo ein Bild von ihr war.

„Er hat sich also doch Verabschiedet, oder waren es deine Großeltern. Egal wer, es ist schön", Blaise kniete sich neben mich.

„Das ist sie also deine Sophie", er streichelte sanft über das Bild.

„Wenn wir zurück kommen, solltest du Bilder von ihr Aufhängen damit wir sie immer im Gedächtnis halten", er legte eine Arm um meine Schulter ich sah zu ihm und lächelt mit Tränen verschmierten Gesicht zu ihm.

Gemeinsam Hand in Hand verließen wir den Friedhof.

Sechs Wochen waren wir weg, als erste suchte ich einen Heiler auf, denn ich hatte so eine Ahnung, das ich etwas mitgebracht hatte. Und Tatsächlich ich war in der 5 Woche, ich war zwischen Freude und Angst hin und her gerissen.

Als ich total aufgelöst wieder Daheim ankam, begrüßten mich meine Jungs mit einer Überraschungsparty.

„Da ist sie ja Miss Zabini", johlten sie mir entgegen ich brachte ihnen nur ein schwaches lächeln entgegen ich wusste noch nicht ganz, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

„Pans ist alles Inordnung", Blaise kam direkt auf mich zu, ich sah zu ihm und zuckte die Schulter.

„Mir geht's gut und dem Kind geht's gut. Aber ich weiß nicht was ich von halten soll", sagte ich trocken und sah ihn an, hatte ich ihm nicht gerade wirklich glücklich erzählt das er Papa wird, neija aber man ihr müsst mich verstehen.

„Dem Kind, du bist Schwanger.", er zog mich in seine Arme, ich lehnte mich gegen ihn.

„Das du nicht weißt wie du damit umgehen sollst, versteh ich schon. Freust du dich nur ein bisschen?", er sah zu mir runter.

Hinter uns war es totenstill geworden.

„Ich freu mich sehr so gar, aber ach ich weiß nicht.", ich schloss die Augen und schluckte die Tränen hinunter.

„Du vermisst Sophie, aber sie wird gut auf ihrer Schwester oder ihren Bruder aufpassen", er drückte mir eine Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Auf ihren Bruder", ich sah nun entschuldigend zu ihm.

„Ich wollt es gleich wissen, es tut mir leid falls du dabei sein wolltest", ich sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Ein Jungen, ich glaube es nicht. Nein ich bin dir nicht böse ich freu mich.", ich sah nun hoch zu ihm und schon lange seine Lippen auf meinen.

Verdammt der konnte Küssen, heute wie damals, ich legte meine Arme um seine Hals und genoss einfach seien Nähe, ich vergaß in dem Moment alles um mich rum.

Bis sich gewissen Leute ja bemerkbar machen mussten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei. Na Alter wenn du was machst dann richtig", Draco klopft Blaise auf die Schulter.

Vor drei Jahren bin ich weg gelaufen weil ich Schwanger war, heute drei Jahre später, bin ich das Zweite mal Schwanger und alles freut sich mit mir, ich wünschte es wäre bei Sophie genau so gewesen.

An Sophies ersten Todestag kam Blake gesund auf die Welt, schwarze Haare, wie seine Eltern, die schöne grünen Augen von Blaise. Ich bin sicher er wird später auch mal den Mädchen den Kopf verdrehen.


	7. Epilog

Epilog

5 Jahre später

Hallo ich bin's noch mal, ich dache ich erzähl euch mal wie mein Leben in den letzten 5 Jahren so verlaufen ist.

Heute kann ich ganz ehrlich sagen Ich liebe Dich, zu meinem Mann, den die Jahre haben uns zusammen geschweißt, Blaise hat mir geholfen über den Tod von Sophie zu reden, wir hängten Bilder von ihr auf und auch Blake, weiß das Sophie seine große Schwester ist.

Blake ist fast 5 Jahre, kurz nach uns haben Draco und seine Verlobte geheiratet, da zu der Zeit schon ihr erster Sohn unterwegs war. Sie werden also später mal zusammen die Schule unsicher machen, wie ihrer Väter.

Vor einem halben Jahr hab ich meine kleine Beverley bekommen.

Sophie hätte sich bestimmt gefreut über ihr Schwesterchen, sie war wirklich bezaubernd sich war gerade mal 6 Monate, aber so ab und an flogen schon Sachen durch den Raum.

Wir gehen ein Mal im Monat auf den Friedhof und besuchen unsere Älteste wie Blaise immer sagt, das schönste Geschenk aber macht er mir, als er mir die Adoptionsurkunde vor die Nase hielt, wie auch immer er an diese ran gekommen war. Alle Unterschriften auch die von Lukas waren drauf, es fehlte nur noch meine, dann würde Sophie offiziell anerkannt, als unsere Erstgeborene.

Ja so war das, ich darf jetzt offiziell sagen, das ich dreifache Mutter bin und es macht mir mein Leben um so vieles leichter, als wäre mir eine Lasst genommen.

Was aus Lukas und seiner Familie wurde, das weiß ich nicht, den es interessiert mich auch ehrlich gesagt nicht.

Nun sag ich Tschüss und danken, das ihr mit mir durch mein Leben gegangen seit.

So schnell wie man was hatte, kann man es verlieren, nichts ist einfach so da,

Nehmt nicht nur hin, sondern macht die Augen auf und geniest, jeden Tag eures Lebens

Bis dann irgendwann eure Pansy

Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen, ich hoffe ihr konnte genau so mit Pansy mit Fühlen wie ich es selbst heute noch kann wenn ich meine Story lese.

Und vielleicht hat sie euch auch etwas zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Über ein Kommi zum Abschluss würd ich mich sehr Freuen

Lg Yuna


End file.
